


Shadows

by Grazzi (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang started to see just shadows of a certain someone sometimes, then it turned out being fairly often. After she could not bear it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts about how I imagine the reencounter of the bees, and someone please save me.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: grazzibusiness ;)
> 
> Sorry for any misspelling, I am not the very best at English.

It started with shadows and black figures of her friend everywhere she would put her eyes.

When she went to the town to relax, could’t stop of thinking of her –that she could be right beside her as the old times or in an alley intensely staring at her. Yang could not bear it anymore, she had abandoned her and was because of her that Yang could not be the same.

For months Yang wished to see her again just to show that she was no more required in her life –Yang knew it was a lie, she needed her friend and whom she liked most.

After a year Yang no more saw the shadow often.

When she heard people gossiping about her cut off arm, when her heart ached, and she was no more able to bear the pain of her loss, Yang could se the pair of blurry cat-like eyes intensively gazing at her. Time like those she wanted to scream and run to the shadow. But she doesn’t; it would prove she was hallucinating and would be one more reason to her father shelter her and Ruby to get worried.

The days Ruby was home, she tried to cheer her up; at the moment, Yang would be relieved but after she’d fall in an abyss of despair.

 

And there was Yang, alone in the woods near her house. Ember Celica was falling from her backpack, she only noticed the two yellow eyes appeared in front of them, staring the gauntlets in her hands.

They stayed like this several seconds.

“I don’t need you…” Blake was waiting for and explosive reaction, but she knew the sentence Yang said was more for herself than Blake. And she, too, knew Yang probably hated her.

“You were gone…” The blonde lifted her arm and punched the faunus face; the gauntlets were forgotten somewhere on the grass. Blood was dripping from Blake’s face, but she nothing did.

“Know, you kind of remember me of my mother…” This time, Yang’s words hit her right in the core. “No, actually you’re exactly like her. Both run away when I most need you, and return when I’m starting to accept it.”

Yang was ready to hit her again. She stopped in mid air, inches from Blake’s face. Tears were falling from her eyes.

“Why it had to be this way? I thought I were important to you just as you were for me…”


End file.
